customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe-XI
Universe-XI is my second setting - which is designed as an alternative to my main setting (known as Universe-IX) - this universe is completely separate and unless stated otherwise has no connection to my other setting except perhaps the fact they were both created by my imagination. Cosmology Ruling Forces At the top of the cosmic power-heap lies the Source, an unseen and all-powerful force that transcends all realities - the Source is rarely spoken of and never seen but is generally accepted as being beyond measure in power and wisdom. The God-Beasts stand in as the most powerful cosmic hierarchy that makes contact with the mortal world, acting as the universe's eyes and ears as well as its great protectors. In opposition to the God-Beasts stands the Dark-Beasts, polar opposites of the God-Beasts who seek to spread chaos and violence across the universe. Below these two warring factions lay the Court Of Night and the Court Of Day as well as the Court Of Twilight - these three factions consist of godlike beings that are linked together due to a common cause. The Court Of Night seek to rule the universe with cruelty and fear while the Court Of Day seeks to rule the universe with law and order - the Court Of Twilight acts as a midway between the two factions and seek a more balanced universe that is neither hell nor paradise. Finally serving below these factions are the Dragon-Flights, which act in many ways as the embodiments of the universe's many forces. General Physics Time/Space Alien Life Alien life exists in this setting and indeed was an active force before the Fall Of Man - when humanity fell however the aliens most associated with Earth (known as the Omiku) broke contact with the planet and have not returned, the Animen currently ruling Earth have no interest in interacting with alien life as they have enough problems trying to rebuild a shattered world - however due perhaps to the troubles of the current world a new alien species has began to frequent Earth, known only as the Harvesters these beings scourge the Earth searching for the few human survivors left in order to abduct them - this has led to several confrontations between these creatures and The Pack. Alternate Realities Spiritual Realms Magic Level Earth Social & Economic Structure Since the Fall Of Man Earth's society has changed drastically as the once enslaved Animen were left as the dominant species - the subspecies of this group soon quarrelled however and as a result four major powers were formed and the world divided as such: most of the Western World became property of the Mammals, most of the Eastern World became property of the Reptiles, the world's oceans become property of the Aquatics and the floating cities of former Babylon became property of the Avians. Although the subspecies still tend to distrust one another they have been at peace for years and in general they wish to stay that way, Animen tend to have prejudiced views however on those outside their own subspecies and as such tension rises between the four Powers regularly but is normally resolved without bloodshed. In general the Mammals have a society based on knightly traits and monarchy - a bit like the romanticised versions of the middle ages, Reptiles on the other hand tend to have a more brutal society based on rulership via force and as such are seen as hostile by outsiders, the culture of the Aquatics is largely unknown but they are seclusionists by nature and don't like interacting with other subspecies - they view attempts at entering their realm as an act of aggression and have shown willingness to fight any would-be-intruders. Avians are perhaps the most progressive of the Animen species in respects to culture, having a keen interest in exploring space - however many Avians seem to be driven by a sense of narcissism that makes them somewhat treacherous, of course this is not the case for all Avians but nevertheless their is no escaping the fact that a large part of Avian society seems to be about self-preservation and general selfishness. Major World Powers Following the Fall Of Man the world has been divided into four Major Powers based on the main subspecies of Animen - the largest Power is the Order Of Mammalia, followed by the Order Of Reptilia and the Order Of Avias, the smallest Power is considered the Order Of Aquatica but in truth not much is known of this Power due to their secretive nature and the general inaccessability of their realm by outsiders. Although considered extinct humanity does exist in small pockets around the world but have not managed to form any major nations or colonies - reverting in many ways back to their days of cave-dwelling and nomadic wandering: though some humans live in fairly advanced underground cities that may someday rise to power. Public Views On Superheroes & Villains Major Events *Creation Of The Animen (during the "distant past" humanity experimented on many different creatures to create the ancestors of the Animen, roughly humanoid animals bestowed with greater intelligence than their human creators as well as superhuman abilities that were largely suppressed: it was the goal of humanity to use these creatures as workers, soldiers and nurses.) *Gene Wars (unfortunatly the Animen bred incredibly fast and also evolved much faster than humanity had realised, resenting their treatment these creatures rebelled against humanity and a vicious war broke out that lasts several generations and saw both sides suffer heavy casualities - this war tore the world apart and would ultimately led to the climatic conclusion of what has become known as the "Dark Age" of history) *Fall Of Man (following the end of the Gene Wars humanity agreed to treat Animen as equals and the two species finally began to live in harmony, however the peace didn't last long as humanity suddenly experienced a devastating extinction-event orchestrated by the insane Fanglord - who released a bio-engineered virus into the world that targetted humans, effectively wiping the species out - though a few managed to flee to secluded parts of the world. Fanglord expected to be praised for his work but was instead executed by the Animen as a murderer.) *Formation Of New World (the Animen decided to take command of Earth following the Fall Of Man and renamed it "New World" - the process of changing the world into the society it is now was lengthy and full of conflict but was regarded as a pivotal point in Animen evolution where they finally rose from the Dark Age and became the new rulers of the world.) Crime & Punishment Sport & Leisure General Superhuman Population Technology Levels Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Queen Misery